new mate
by midnightsdarkesthour
Summary: Ichiog was sleeping when he went into hollow heat guess who showed up to help out: i own nothing, sad as it is. don't read it you don't like boyxboy
1. found

**Hay, I own nothing and it makes me sad. Sooooo ya on to the smut.**

* * *

**"AAAAA" Ichigo moaned out as the brown haired man bit lightly on his neck. "wait,' he panted "St... Ho...Stop hold on, who are y...you, AAA" he stumbled as the man moved lower on his neck. **

**"Shhhhhhh, little berry boy. You talk too much, and your wearing too much." with that he removed Ichigos boxers in one clean movement. He moved his mouth to the semi hard length he was rewarded with pleas of "more!" smiling around the length he placed his first 4 fingers by his pet's mouth. **

**The man was now sucking on him and Ichigo could not hold in his begging, "More," he begged "please, oh god I need ... I need. AAAAaaaa," as he opened his mouth for the man's fingers he wonder how he came into this. One moment he was at home in his bed asleep. So this had to be a dream right? But it felt sooooo good though. Screaming around the man's fingers he thrust lightly up into the man's mouth. **

**Stark was already hard when he followed his mates sent, now that he had him in his mouth he could hardly hold back. When his little mate begged softly "please, FUCK ME" all sense of self control almost broke. It did however cause him to shove 2 fingers into his mate at once. "Sh... SHIT" his mate yelled in pain. Stretched his mate with all 4 fingers he rose up on to his knees just above his mates face distorted in pleaser.**

**"Name" his little mate whispers to him "please I wanna k now your name." **

**"Stark, coyote stark" he growled out lining himself up "your mate" then he pushed himself in to the hilt. **

**"AAAAAAAAA" Ichigo screamed in pain. "Hurts" him whimpered biting his lip. **

**"I know, shhhhhhh" stark whispered in his ear. "Shhhhhhh little love, I'll make you feel good" rocking his hips he searched for his mates spot. Suddenly his mate arched in to him clawing at his back. "FUCKING there!" his berry screamed. "Please mate, please!" **

**"Oh? Tell me what you want Ichigo" he said huskily. **

**"More fuck me, hard, oh please" Ichigo begged. Picking up Ichigos hips stark slammed home causing is mate to buck in pleaser. Stark set up a back braking pace, pumping in and out of his mates entrance as he kissed a trail across Ichigos neck and collar bone. **

**A steady stream of begging poured out of Ichigos mouth as he came closer and closer to coming. "Stark! More, yes, fuck. I love you, oh god, oh stark, I love you." **

**"Mate," stark whispered kissing him deeply. "My mate, MINE" he whispered going deeper and harder into Ichigo. **

**"Oh yes" Ichigo screamed "Sooooo good, heaven, don't stop, don't ever stop... AAA, Close so close. Stark baby gunna come, gunna!" he yelled.**

**"Me to" Stark yelled "come Ichigo, now come!" **

**"STARKkkkkkkk" Ichigo screamed as he came tightening around his mate. **

**Stark came with a broken sob of "Ichigo" as he claimed his new mate with his seed. **


	2. late

**_Sad face I don't own anything:_****_ this is boy x boy Ichigo x stark so if you don't like fuck off! For those who do enjoy! On to the smut!_**

* * *

Ichigo woke up to someone nibbling on his neck, sending little jolts of pleaser through him. He tightened around the shaft inside of himself, Causing Starks breath to hitch. A deep rumbling voice sounded right next to his ear " little one, if you don't wish to be taken as hard as I can don't do that."

"Stark, Fucking MOVE" Ichigo ordered thrusting his hips back on to stark.

"As you wish" stark rumbled hoisting Ichigos legs up over his shoulders and starting a slow pace.

"MMMM" Ichigo hummed in response. "Faster" he ordered

"Oh? Eager today are we?" stark teased licking his mating mark.

"Stark" Ichigo said in a warning tone.

"Yes pet?" stark asked in a incent voice.

"Damn it!" Ichigo hissed. Suddenly stark found him on his back staring up at his mate as he rode him as fast as he could. Ichigos face distorted in pleaser. Laying back he griped his mate's hips, thrusting every so often causing the berry's breath to hitch.

"STARK!" Ichigo screamed as he found his sweet spot "oh fuck, god, well, more oh" hearing his mates Monas stark picked up the pace thrusting becoming more erratic.

"Mate, good, come, now. Come!" he hissed in pleaser.

"STARK FUCK" Ichigo screamed as he came all over his mate chest as his mate released deep inside him. As they collapsed in one heap they lay panting loudly. As Ichigo was about to slip off into sleep he noticed his alarm clock. "SHIT" he yelled "I was supposed to be up an hour ago. I half to be to school in 15 minutes!" jumping to put his uniform as he combed out his hair. With a quick peck on the lips for stark he was out the door, Leaving behind a very happy mate. Who then proceeded to roll over and go to sleep?


	3. payback

As expected Ichigo was late, this was why he was now angrily grumbling to himself. Quietly cursing stark under his breath, Ichigo turned in his desk to watch absentmindedly as the teacher droned on. By lunch Ichigo was ready to die of boredom. He now sat in his usual spot on the roof, watching the sun cast shadows around the school. Sighing he absent mildly said hello to all of his friends as they sat down.

"Ichigo, you wanna tell us who the fuck has got you sighing like a teen age girl?" Tatsuki asked glaring at him.

"No one" he said without looking at her.

"Liar," Uryuu accused going stiff.

"I think we should let Ichigo work it out for himself, before we force him to tell us" chad put in.

"Well…. Alright if you say so chad" Tatsuki said returning to her lunch.

Uryuu I. pov:

All day long all IV herd was Ichigo sigh, I swear to Christ if he does not stop ill fucking kill him. That was exactly what I planned to do before chad stepped in. And damn him to, who the hell do he think he is. It was just chad and Uryuu now left on the roof. 'Oh' Uryuu though vaguely as chads lips covered his. 'Ya, he's my boyfriend.'

"Why did you half to do that?" Uryuu asked looking up at the quiet man.

"It calms you down" he noted as if the answer was obvious.

"It does anything but calm me" Uryuu hissed thrusting his erection agents' chad.

The bigger man knew exactly what he was doing when he put his hand up Uryuu's shirt when he was about to yell at Ichigo. The rewarded for such a risky act was currently panting under him now.

"ch-chad" Uryuu panted out. Without answering chad undid the pail man's belt and gently slid off his pants. Left only in boxers Uryuu licked at chads lips wanting more.

"Impatient?" he teased.

"Yes" was Uryuu's simple answer. "This will make up for the time when you fucked me agents the dryer while I was trying to get cum off your pants."

Groaning, the image of the pail man with his leg propped up agents the dryer as it shook beneath him as chad thrust into his tight heat. He thrust agents Uryuu rapidly as he thought back to that day. The dryer making Uryuu's body to shake while chad…groaning he stopped thrusting not wanting to come so soon.

"Chad," Uryuu said clinging to his neck "no more, more chad"

"Uryuu," chad said trying to hold back "you want me to come inside or not do you…"

"Need to come now!" Uryuu hissed cutting chad off.

"As you wish" chad whispered huskily. Setting up an almost painful pace he buried his face in the pail neck presented to him.

"Yes, yes." Uryuu chanted in pleaser. "Oh baby, god so good. I- I need, oh god chadiloveyouiloveyouchadilov you" near delirious with pleaser Uryuu clung to chad for life.

The bigger man whispered softly to Uryuu "come, its ok come for me Uryuu. Come"

"CHAD!" Uryuu screamed as he came.

"AA URYUU" chad growled as he too came biting Uryuu's neck.


	4. home

Authors note: I own nothing and it makes me sad, but I can right this smut so enjoy what I can give you.

* * *

"Ichigo" Isshin yelled attempting to tackle his son to the floor. With a quick knee to his father's gut Ichigo groaned in frustration.

"Why can't you just be normal for once?" he asked steeping on his father's head.

"Why can't you love me?" Isshin sob into the floor. Ignoring the pitiful display Ichigo trudged upstairs.

"Do you want woken up before dinner?" Karin called up after him.

"Thanks Karin" he yelled down the stairs. Opening the door to his room he was greeted with the sight of his still vary naked mate on his bed. Giving a lopsided smile Stark picked him up off of the bed and walked to Ichigo.

"Dear god!" Ichigo exclaimed "put some damn under where on at least"

Wrapping his arms around his orange haired mate Stark nipped at Ichigos ear. Feeling Ichigo shiver agents him made Stark smirk into Ichigos neck.

"How was school?" the brown haired tease asked sucking on Ichigos pulse point.

Rolling his head to the side to give his mate more room to work, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Starks neck. "Good," the strawberry moaned out fisting his mate's hair. With one hard tug he detached Starks mouth from his neck, quickly attacking the taller man's collar with a series of small nips and sucks. A deep rumbling came from the wolfs chest, causing the berry to smile agents tan skin. Slowly Ichigo slid to his knees, looking his mate dead in the eyes as he did so. Already Stark was hard and leaking pre-cum. Liking once down his mates shaft Ichigo smirked in his ability to make his lover hard so fast. His mate bit his lip to hold in the noise he was about to make. Thrusting lightly Stark watched his orang haired uke take him in until he could not possibly take anymore.

"Ichigo" Stark hissed as his mate fisted what he could not fit in his mouth. Bracing himself on the door frame as Ichigo sucked and licked at his arousal. Sucking hard Ichigo rubbed Starks balls in his free hand as the other held his mates hips in place. Closing his eyes and listing to the pants Stark was making. Ichigo could tell his wolf was close to the edge, and it would be a matter of minutes before his mate came. "Ichigo" Stark rumbled in warning. Humming around Starks length Ichigo stared up into hungry eyes. The look Stark was giving him sent shivers down his back and straight to Ichigos dick. Pulling off Starks pride Ichigo licked a path up from Starks balls to his head. Smiling as he stroked slowly down and up Starks dick. Licking the slit Ichigo loved the notices he got in response. Taking stark in his mouth again Ichigo gave three hard sucks before his mate came deep in his mouth.

"Mm" Ichigo moaned "never thought that would taste good." He said as he could already feel stark getting hard again. In one quick movement stark scooped Ichigo up off his knees and tossed him on to the bed. Seconds' later Starks tong was tangling with his mates. Bucking into stark Ichigo surrendered to his mate, making quick work of Ichigos pants and shirt. Stark then slowly rubbed Ichigos arousal, as he slid down his strawberries chest. Playing with Ichigos nipples as one had located the lube. Running his fingers through Starks hair Ichigo let his mate do as he wanted.

"Stark" Ichigo panted as Stark reached the tent in his under where. Rubbing softly on Ichigos arousal stark asked,

"Something wrong love?" rubbing a little harder as Ichigo tried to answer.

"Stark, I need it please." Ichigo begged.

"Well since you asked so nicely" Stark purred pulling off the offending fabric. Taking his mate into the hilt he sucked hard.

"Stark, holy fucks!" Ichigo yelled fisting brown locks. Smiling around Ichigo, stark licked back up the strawberries member, licking the vain on the underside of his loves cock as his hands opened the lube. Pouring a generous amount on his fingers he slowly traced a path to Ichigos opening. Quickly taking his mates entire length in, he put one finger in as far as it could reach. Making a small noise of discomfort in the back of his neck, Ichigo bucked into Starks mouth. Sucking hard as he stretched his berry searching for that spots that would make Ichigo scream in pleaser. Humming around the anatomy of his mate he inserted another finger into Ichigo. Suddenly Ichigo wrapped his legs around Starks head, and moaned out in a high pitched voice "there!" smiling Stark put in two more fingers stretching Ichigo to his max. "STARK," Ichigo yelled as his wolf ruffle assaulted his prostrate. Suddenly stark pulled off Ichigo, but keeping his legs on his shoulders. Wining at the loss Ichigo bucked back onto Starks hard member.

"Ready?" Stark asked already pushing into his Strawberry. Breathing deep Ichigo griped his mate's forearms tightly as he bottomed out. "Can I move?" Stark asked watching his mate carefully. Nodding Ichigo kissed stark deeply as his wolf started to thrust deep inside him. Biting back a moan as stark found his good spot.

"There" Ichigo panted out thrusting himself back onto his mate. "More, oh god stark more" Ichigo begged licking Starks jaw line. A deep growl and a hard, well placed thrust told Ichigo he was about to get exactly what he wanted. Stark climbed to his knees and turned Ichigo on to his stomach. Propping his berry's ass up in the air he plunged back in. Hitting Ichigos good spot on the first try stark went as hard as he could in and out of his mate. The bed smashed agents the wall as the bed squeaked under the force of his thrusting.

"OH MY GOD" Ichigo screamed out stroking himself. "Oh shit so good, so good"

"MINE" Stark growled bending to bite his mating mark. The window shook and the door raddled as he wildly pumped in and out of Ichigo abused hole. Ichigo loved every minute of it.

"Yours" Ichigo agreed panting, "Only yours" pushing back with full force Ichigo threw his head back screaming "close stark, so close"

"Come Ichigo, come now" stark ordered nearing the edge himself.

At that Ichigo came, screaming "STARK!" with one last thrust stark burred himself deep in his mate and came yelling "ICHIGO" for the whole house to hear.


	5. closed doors

**_Authors note: hey guys sorry for not updating in a while I didn't have any idea what to put down. But without farther delay enjoy the next chapter! _**

* * *

**_OH MY GOD" Ichigos voice screamed out. "Oh shit so good, so good"_**

**_"MINE" Starks voice answered. The window shook and the door raddled as Stark pounded in and out of the strawberry._**

**_"Yours" Ichigo agreed panting, "Only yours, close stark, so close"_**

**_"Come Ichigo, come now" stark ordered in a deep husky voice._**

**_Ichigo came, screaming "STARK!" with one last thrust stark burred himself deep in his mate and came yelling "ICHIGO"._**

Turning on his heel Grimmjow ran back to Las Noches. Barring into the hallway he came across the last person he wanted to see. His cool voice asked "what are you doing Grimmjow?"

"Nothing!" he yelled embarrassed.

"Your face is red" Uiquiora stated. "Are you sick?" he asked watching Grimmjow with curious eyes.

"Ya, I'm fine" Grimmjow stated trying to push passed Uiquiora. The shorter man grabs the sexta's arm. As their eyes met Grimmjow's blush deepened. "Um, I got to go" he damn near yelled as he ran away.

Ichigo:

"Holy fuck," Ichigo panted "Stark that was…. Just so"

"Amazing?" stark put in, pushing himself on to his side.

"Ya" Ichigo agreed snugging into his mate. "So good"

"Ichigo," Stark said siting up "I don't wish to alarm you but…."

"What is it stark?" Ichigo asked looking up at his mate.

"The door," Stark

"What about it?" Ichigo questioned glancing at the closed door.

"I did not close it" Stark stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world to understand.

"What about it?"

"I did not and neither did you" stark said pulling the covers up to Ichigos embarrassed face.

Dinner was an awkward ordeal; Ichigo watched each one of his relatives. Trying to figure out which one of them saw him and stark going at it


	6. sorry

Authors note I'm back and it's only been like 3 months. Sorry for the late update but maybe this will make up for it.

* * *

Shifting in his seat Ichigo looked from his sisters to his farther. All week long Stark had been playing twisted games with him until dinner; however this one had to be the worst. Attempting to keep his breathing under control as he ground his erection agents his seat he quickly shoved rice into his mouth. Setting the bowl down he moved onto the pork, as his family watched in awe. Shifting in his seat Ichigo quickly moved on to his steamed vegetables, His grinding becoming almost frantic now. Moving his hips in little circles he let out whispers here and there when he ground a sensitive spot.

"Thanks for dinner!" He damn near screamed as he bolted up stairs. "Stark" he hissed slamming his door. Almost instantly his lips were covered by another pair. The next few seconds could only be described as a frenzy of teeth and hands. The sound of ripping material could be heard but neither cared. Both emitted loud panting sounds while trying to get as much skin on skin contact they could. Stark quickly grasp Ichigos member and gave it one hard stroke. He slowed down his hand as Ichigo clawed his shoulders and wrapped both legs around him.

"How was dinner love?" stark asked sucking on Ichigos neck.

"Hell" Ichigo hissed nipping at his boyfriends jaw line, bucking into his hand.

"Come now it was not that bad" stark teased dropping him onto the bed, and crawling on top of him.

"Stark, take this damn cock ring off and I will come! Now!" Ichigo wined bucking his hips and licking Starks collarbone.

"Don't worry," stark whispered seductively in his ear. "I'm going to make you cum all night long until I need to tie you down so you can't go to school. I'm going to fuck you into a coma"

"Bring it" Ichigo said smashing his lips to Starks. Moving down Ichigos body stark peppered his lover's chest with licks and nips. Moving down to Ichigos throbbing erection he quickly switched on its vibrating setting to high. Arching up into Stark Ichigo screamed out.

"You're too loud!" Stark teased picking his berry up as long tan leg's wrapped around him waist. Ichigo to consumed by his new found pleasure barely noticed Stark picking him up or the distinct 'click' of his window opening.

Uryuu

"Uryuu" chad yelled "for the love of god please put some fucking pants on!"

"No" Uryuu said smiling sweetly.

"Then at least let me fuck you!" he pleaded.

"NO" Uryuu hissed snapping his knife down as he chopped there dinner. "This is your punishment"

"For?" chad asked looking up and down his lovers pail legs that seem to run for miles. The knife stopped, the room seemed to grow still. Uryuu's head snapped toward chad.

"You KNOW what you did" Uryuu hissed watching chad until his lover submitted to his gaze.

"I'm sorry" chad said for the hundredth time,

Flashback;

_"Uryuu! Fuck yes!" Chad screamed as his lover hummed around his member. "I'm going to cum, so hard" am griping jet black hair as he thrust into the warm cavern. "SHIT CUMING" he screamed as he came in his lover's mouth. Painting hard he looked down to see his small lover wiped his cum off pale skin. "Shit should have used a condom." _

_"Too bad you forgot to buy them" his pail lover hissed._

_End Flashback;_

"Did you buy more condoms?" Uryuu asked nonchalantly.

"Yes" chad said slumping down in defeat. Out of the Connor of his eye Uryuu saw his lovers head his table. Uryuu knew that his lover bought condoms however Uryuu fixed the problem of chad tasting like fast food hence there knew healthy diet. So now they really did not need the condoms. Smiling Uryuu set the knife down and slid down to his knees.

"Chad" Uryuu called softly lifting up the hem of his shirt.

"FUCK" chad hissed palming his instant erection. When chad stood Uryuu smiled.

"Stop, where are you going?" Uryuu asked sweetly.

"To jack off in a cold shower" chad hissed.

"Stay," Uryuu said lowly

"Why" chad said covering his eyes, crawling on his hands and knees until he was eye level with his lover's dick.

"Chad open your eyes" Uryuu ordered, Un-buttoning chads pants.


	7. Chapter 7

This is just a authors note:

Dear readers,

In light of some/most of my reviews I have been getting my stories need work. A.K.A my spelling sucks and I need to fix them. So for the next week I will be taking down my Stories and reviewing them. I am sorry for the vary late updates, but don't give up on me just yet.

The order I will be reviewing and updating the stories in is as follows,

New Mate

Vampire mate

Red eyed

Better off anyways

Whispers in the dark


End file.
